warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Daemon Prince of Nurgle
of Nurgle spreads the Plague God's "gifts" on the battlefield.]] A Daemon Prince of Nurgle is a former mortal or Heretic Astartes servant of the Chaos God Nurgle who has accomplished so much for the Plague God that he or she has been transformed into an immortal Daemon Prince. Daemonhood; ascension; immortality and otherworldly power. Such are the ultimate rewards that the Heretic Astartes and other mortal followers of the Dark Gods strive for. They will commit any atrocity, pay any price, and even part with their immortal souls for a chance to become a Daemon Prince. Most never achieve their goal, falling to the blades of their foes or devolving into hideous Chaos Spawn. Yet for those who do climb this final pinnacle, incredible power awaits. Daemon Princes of Nurgle are lumbering abominations whose unnatural resilience renders them nigh invulnerable. They are swollen with power, their groaning, corroded armour burst open by the bulging flesh within. Layers of rotting flab and putrid innards spill from their necrotic skin, insulating them against small arms fire, while notions of pain or weakness are long forgotten. Even direct hits from tank-busting weaponry do little to slow these immortal horrors, for though they may punch through the Daemon Prince's body, this will achieve little but spray infected pus and slime across friend and foe alike. leads the Death Guard into battle, bloated with the unnatural might of his revolting patron.]] Grotesque resilience is far from the only power exhibited by these ascendant beings. Daemon Princes of Nurgle possess the strength to heft a battle tank and hurl it through the air, while every swing of their rusted blades and putrid claws smashes enemy warriors from their feet. Many possess psychic abilities, moulding the energies of the Immaterium to their will and unleashing them in the form of plague outbreaks, torrents of infectious slime, or hideous, wasting hexes. Some Daemon Princes can even fly, enormous insect wings or spiralling vortices of noxious fumes carrying them across the battlefield. Their bodies may exude corrosive spores and deadly viral strains, or form squirming hatcheries for swirling clouds of plague flies. In every case, the Daemon Princes turn these dark powers to the spreading of Nurgle's blighted gifts, and the destruction of the Plague God's many foes. Role Amongst the ranks of the Death Guard Traitor Legion, Daemon Princes act as warlords, leading the XIV Legion's sepsis cohorts and vectoriums into battle. Their followers unquestioningly obey their commands; not only do Daemon Princes retain their martial skill and cunning from their former lives, but they are also the living embodiments of Nurgle's favour. The Death Guard worship these beings as demigods, second only to their Primarch Mortarion in unholy might. Yet for all this, the grim truth is that the Daemon Princes of Nurgle have swapped the fetters of mortality for slavery of another sort. They revel in their diseased might, blind to the irony that immortality has bound them inescapably to Nurgle's will for the rest of eternity -- their souls no longer their own. Unit Composition *'1 Daemon Prince of Nurgle' Wargear *'Hellforged Sword' *'Malefic Talons' *'Daemonic Axe (Optional replacement for Hellforged Sword)' Notable Daemon Princes of Nurgle of Nurgle Mephidast claims the journal of an Inquisitor.]] *'Mephidast' - The legends say he was born of mortal flesh many standard centuries ago on a vessel seeking refuge from the calamitous eruptions engulfing the planet Verronus. Ominous flickerings in the Gellar Field heralded his birth aboard the fleeing voidship, but otherwise his was a benign childhood spent amongst the agrarian folk who his familial tribes settled among. As he grew so did reports too foul to ignore of mutilated carcasses, and blighted crops. He claimed to be practising as a medicae, but these excuses met with hostility, and after he poisoned a local gathering festival, he was finally locked away in the depths of a primitive dungeon. It was there that he found what he truly desired -- an appreciative patron. Endless time passed as his soul stared inwards and grew as rancid as his cell. He had only himself to amuse, and began to scrawl diagrams on the walls from his imagination, drawing on thoughts not totally of his own. Shapes of unnatural angles and runic glyphs of profane languages were traced out in the unclean liquids and filth around him, blood and bile and other substances marking patterns that seemed just outside his comprehension. His body grew gaunt and tough as skin turned to leather, his hair falling away in straw-like threads, yet his devotion somehow began nourishing his unhealthy body. Over time, the influence of his corruptive nature rotted away the bars of his cell into decrepit rust. He was free to contaminate and blight the land at will, and he set to doing so gleefully. In a solar day, the first victims fell ill. In a solar week, the dead piled up in the streets, local medicae unable to deal with the illness. His patron was satisfied, and made him more gifts so that he could carry Nurgle's blessings across the Jericho Reach. He renamed himself Mephidast the Plaguereaver after this first successful display of power, and left the now-dead planet for greater places to bestow Nurgle's gifts. He had no need for conquest; spreading the influence of Nurgle was his goal. He nurtured infestations of ravenous insects and created scores of Plague Zombies within huddled hive-masses. He even lured a particularly critical Adeptus Ministorum preacher to his doom in a taunting ambush, where his flesh was made unclean and rendered down into new Blight Grenades. His followers grew into a massive Chaos warhost and his goals became even more ambitious, now also striking out against any who would gainsay his patron god. It was his victory deep within the Hadex Anomaly over an entire legion of Khornate Bloodadepts, their armour decaying away as their flesh weakened and muscles grew infirm, that saw his final elevation. The tide of decay fell across the enemy in unstoppable waves, dissolving them to putrescent skeletal remains. He claimed the planet as his own; this victory gaining his ascension to daemonhood. His body became bloated with Nurgle's blessings, surging in scale and power. Even the Plague Marines in his retinue fell to their knees in worship. Now immortal, Mephidast focused on plans that might take solar decades to unfold, each act growing more intricate and subtle but still with wondrously noxious effects. He has grand plans for the Jericho Reach, and the Achilus Crusade has begun to interfere with them. He is clever and patient, but his temperament is growing shorter as the time spent quenching this invasion by the servants of the Corpse Emperor reduces the time for him to achieve his true goals. *'Ignatius Grulgor' - Ignatius Grulgor was originally the Astartes who was Captain of the Death Guard's 2nd Great Company. During the massacre on Istvaan III Grulgor was posted on the Eisenstein to kill Captain Nathaniel Garro and the hundred strong company of Astartes with him. Grulgor was killed for the first time in a firefight in the gun decks of the Eisenstein, after a stray bolt pistol shot released the Life-Eater virus intended to be fired on Istvaan III. After the Escape of the Eisenstein and the following Warp journey, the body of Grulgor was reanimated by the Ruinous Powers as one of the very first Plague Marines ever encountered by the Imperium. After a desperate battle, Grulgor's mutated body was destroyed when the Eisenstein made an emergency transition back to realspace and the Plague Marines' connection to their patron Nurgle's domain was suddenly extinguished, causing their souls to be returned to the Realm of Chaos. However, it is likely that Grulgor survived these events as a newly transformed daemonic spirit, for a Nurgle Daemon Prince known as Grulgor led the Forces of Chaos during the Fall of Medusa V campaign in the late 41st Millennium. *'J'ian-Lo' - A Daemon Prince of Nurgle, J'ian-Lo stood over five metres tall, with a winged body devoid of flesh. He engaged Supreme Grand Master Kaldor Draigo of the Grey Knights Chapter during the Fourth Battle of the Sunward Gap on the hull of the ''Emperor''-class Battleship Revenge. To his dismay, fighting in the Materium made him subject to the laws of physics, and as Draigo shattered his body, the Grey Knight cast the creature of Chaos adrift in the void between the stars. It is unknown whether J'ian-Lo returned to the Immaterium or is still drifting through space. *'Mamon' - Known as the "Arch-Corruptor of Vraks," Mamon was once an Imperial Deacon of the Ecclesiarchy, who was the principle agent provocateur behind the uprisings against the Imperium on Vraks Prime which eventually initiated the lamentable conflict known as the Siege of Vraks. He found favour within the Apostate Cardinal Xaphan's staff. It was Deacon Mamon who first sowed the seeds of corruption and turned the inexperienced Cardinal's religious ambitions against the Imperium. The Plague God granted the corrupted Deacon the "gift" of Daemonhood for all he had accomplished on Vraks, granting him the exalted rank of Daemon Prince. Mamon was soon possessed by the potent spirit of a Great Unclean One and transformed into a corpulent, festering Daemon Prince of Nurgle. *'Ve'Meth' - Daemon Prince of Nurgle, slain by the Soul Drinkers, a Renegade Chapter of Space Marines. See Also *'Daemon Prince' *'Daemons' *'Death Guard' Sources *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Death Guard'' (8th Edition), pp. 28, 70 *''Black Crusade: Tome of Decay'' (RPG), pg. 13 *''Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault'' (RPG), pp. 95-96 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two,'' pg. 75 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pg. 170 *''Flight of the Eisenstein'' (Novel) by James Swallow *Fall of Medusa V (Worldwide Campaign) *''The Soul Drinkers Omnibus'' (Omnibus Novel) by Ben Counter es:Príncipe Demonio de Nurgle Category:D Category:Chaos Category:Daemons Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Death Guard